Friendship and Promises Kept
by kkcnelson2002
Summary: Another crossover but give it a try, set just after Bella comes back from Italy and two weeks before vampires come out of the closet. Rated T but may change in future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone,**

**For those of you who have me on author alert, I hope this one isn't too disappointing. Sorry it's not an update for my Glee story but Puck and Rachel seem to be enjoying themselves at Jake's bar and I can't figure out where they are going next.**

**Now for this story, it's a cross over between Twilight and True Blood (yeah, been done before I know, bare with me). This woman who is connected to both worlds suddenly started beating my muse on top of the head with this story so we'll just have to see where it goes.**

_**Things you should know: **_

_**Twilight**_** - We are starting this story from the second book after Bella has left go rescue Edward from his own stupidity while breaking her best friend's heart (ok sue me, I'm not an Edward fan just stop now if that upsets you).**

_**True Blood (not Southern Vampire)**_** – I love the books and the cable show but for this story we will use the True Blood world. Back ground on the main characters is a little different in True Blood and that's where this story comes from. We are starting from two weeks before the vampires 'come out of the closet' so Sookie has not yet meet Bill. I don't think whose two will even be in this story.**

**Official declaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight or True Blood characters and all others are the product of my own muse. No copy right infringement intended, for entertainment purposes only. Worse yet, no beta all mistakes are mine alone.**

**As always R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

**Friends and Promises – Chapter 1**

It'd been the week from hell, first Bella tried to kill herself by jumping of the cliff, she wasn't even dry yet and Harry had a heart attack and died. Then before they could even process the fact that they now had a very bitchy female wolf on their hands, that leech Alice shows up. Six months, six months he'd been trying to put Bella back together after what that fucking blood sucker did to her. Six months of watching the girl he loves completely broken and trying everything he could think of to put her back together, trying to find the pieces of her soul left on the forest floor. Hell just trying to keep her alive.

Jacob emerged from the forest to prowl the beach as memories of the last week flashed through his head. He felt his body shake with the need to phase, but he would find no piece in wolf form only the agony and grief of his pack brothers and sister.

She came back yesterday, but not to him, her sun. No she went back to the controlling jerk that left her for dead on the forest floor.

The full moon was high in the midnight sky and reflecting on the ocean waves. Somewhere the howl of a lone wolf cried in the night. Jake felt the pull in his soul to return the mournful call as he pulled off his cut-offs and left them in the sand. He walking into the ocean and dove under the water hoping to drown out the voices of his pack with the rushing of the waves. He concentrated on feeling each cell in his body as he sliced through the water, the ripple of muscle and tendons working in harmony bringing calm with the repetitive motion.

He'd been swimming for hours when he saw her up on the cliff. She didn't seem to notice him below in the surf and he couldn't help but wonder why she was here. Never able to ignore her call he emerged from the ocean and after pulling on his shorts started the climb to the top as the sun was just starting its climb in the eastern sky.

She was sitting on a log with her back to him watching the ocean waves. As he drew near he noticed something was wrong, her hair seemed a little too curly and her body radiated a confidence he had never witnessed in Bella before. She was wearing a white sun dress despite the slight chill in the air that usually had Bella reaching for a hoodie.

"Bella?"

"Ephraim?"

The girl turned toward him and caught his surprised expression with his head tilted slightly to the side. Her eyes were bright blue, not Bella's brown and somehow they showed age and knowledge that was beyond her years. Somewhere in his mind he wondered if she was older than the twenty-five or so years she looked. Suddenly she smiled at him and gave a slight laugh.

"No, I don't think you're Ephraim, but you're one of his." He watched her nose twitch as she sniffed the air between them and cocked her own head to the side and furrowing her brow. "Why are you not Alpha?"

"Who are you?" he countered. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself." She stood gracefully and he noted that she was about five and a half feet tall and barefoot. Her body reminded him of Leah's, a female version of his own, but paler with Bella's coloring. "My name is Erika." She told him as she reached out her hand to shake his.

"Jacob Black" he reached his own hand out to shake and was surprised when instead she grabbed his wrist as he would greet a pack member. He sniffed the air as she had earlier and didn't understand the smell. She didn't smell completely human but she didn't have the sick sweet smell of a vampire either. "What are you? How do you know who my great-grandfather is?"

Erika smile up at him and tugged him to sit beside her on the log before she let go of his wrist. "I'm a true shifter, somewhat like you except that I can shift into anything, well anything with a heartbeat. Ephraim was my friend; he offered me sanctuary and a home a long time ago."

"Why are you here now? How old are you?" He was surprised how calm he felt as he sat with this woman and watched the waves beat against the shore below.

"You remind me of him, so full of questions. I promised my friend I would return when his people needed me the most and I am here to keep that promise. Our world is about to change Jacob and the pack will need to be prepared. As for how old I am; that's a story for another time." She said with a wink.

Erika stood and Jacob again followed her lead as she started the climb back down the cliff in compatible silence. When they reached the beach she turned back to look up at him, "It's late, or early I guess." She began with a wink. "I promised to tell my brother about the sunrise so for now I will leave you. Go and sleep Jacob Black, please let the elders know that I will be at the bonfire tonight to address the tribe."

"How do you know there will be a bonfire?"

"It's Friday night," she smiled and shrugged her right shoulder. "I don't think time has changed that much around here that you stopped end of the workweek bonfires."

"Sure, sure."

Jacob watched her take three quick steps away from him. Her white dress floated to the ground as a golden eagle took flight. She circled above him twice before heading east toward Seattle.

"Jake, man where have you been all day?" Paul asked as he grasp Jacob's wrist in greeting.

"I just needed some time to myself, had stuff to deal with." He replied as they made their way toward the bonfire.

"Let him guess, that leech lover of yours right. She picked the undead over you again? Man you've got to stop putting yourself though that shit. Hell, there are plenty of beautiful girls right here for the taking. I should know I've done plenty for sampling myself." Paul finished as they joined Quil on a log.

"Hey," Quil greeted them both. "Any idea why all the Elders are here tonight, even Grandma Sadie is here?"

"Gees, how old is she now, like hundred and three or something?" Paul commented.

"I think she's hundred and four, didn't we just have a party for her last month?" Jake said while watching Sam pick up the frail women and move her to a more comfortable chair that someone had brought down for her.

"Sam's really jumpy too, haven't seen him that bad since he broke up with Leah. Speaking of that bitch, where is she?" Paul asked as he scanned the growing crowd just as Jacob hit up the back side of head. "Shit dude that hurt." He said as he rubbed the back of his head with is right hand.

"Whatever ass, she's our pack sister now. It can't be easy for her. Seeing Emily and Sam together in our heads is bad enough for us, think how bad it must be for her." Jake scolded him.

"Well some of it's pretty entertaining," Quil spoke up trying to change the subject. "Remember the time she was making chocolate chip cookies and turned away to answer the phone and Sam ate all the dough."

"Yeah, remind not to get to close to her when she's got a wooden spoon in her hand." Paul added while laughing.

"What do you have in the bag Jake? Any chance its food I'm staved." Quil asked as he watched Jake fiddle with a bag he had placed on the sand between his feet.

"It's a dress I need to return." Jake spoke quietly as a blush rose across his cheeks.

"You've been holding out on us man!" Paul said in with a smirk. "So whose is it, because we all know Bella doesn't wear dresses?"

"A girl I meet on the beach this morning…"

"THIS morning, you are trying to take make me look bad?" Paul replied in mock horror.

Jake, now bright red was saved from commented as Sam began gathering everyone's attention.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. As some of you may have heard we have a special guest tonight. Normally with new wolves Elder Black would retell our legends, however tonight will be different. Many years ago in the time before the Treaty, Alpha Ephraim Black meet a shifter who would help him understand his new wolf abilities and harm that both the Cold Ones and the Palefaces could cause us as well as how to see the good in each. She was given membership into the Pack and for awhile acted as his Beta. However for reasons of her own, she had to leave us but promised to come back when the Tribe needed her most, that time has come."

This was the first time most of the people gathered had seen Sam in full Alpha form, the fire light danced off his naked torso as power seemed to radiate off him. No one interrupted him and all remained held in captive silent as a figure walked out of the woods.

"Why the hell is Bella here?" Paul whispered.

"That's not Bella." Jake whispered back and Quil shot them both a look that could only be read as shut-the-hell-up.

The woman came to stand next to Sam. She was dressed similar to most of the women present with comfortable jeans and a black scooped necked t-shirt. She had a smile teasing around her eyes until she located Grandma Sadie, then a full smile spread across her face as Sadie exclaimed.

"Erika is that really you?" Erika moved to her side and kneeled down to her level.

"Hello Sadie, I see the Ancestors have blessed you with many years."

"Not as many as you my sister." Sadie replied as she reached out to grab Erika wrist, "but we are forgetting the others." Erika nodded her head to the Elder and again stood to address the group.

"Hello my brothers and sisters, thank you for your time tonight. My name is Erika and I come with a warning of great changes that are coming to the world around us soon. I have talked with your Alpha today and while you remember much about the Cold Ones there is much that you don't know about the true Vampire."

"What are you talking about? I have accurately told all of our legends!" Billy Black injected from his wheelchair next to Sue Clearwater.

"I do not mean to insult you child of Ephraim but there is much knowledge he keep to himself." She calmly replied while taking the space in the circle that was traditionally Sam's.

"I doubt that, what knowledge could you possibly have that I don't?" Jake could almost see his father's blood pressure rising, even with the light of the fire filtering his view.

"Do you know how to teach the wolves to block personal memories from the pack mind while phased, or how to open the pack mind while in human form? Do you know the difference between the Day Walker and the Night Walker or the politics of each?" She challenged with one eyebrow raised.

"You can't block the pack mind." Billy replied but with somewhat less strength.

"Can you really teach us that?" Sam asked with naked hope reflecting in his eyes as he sat at her right side.

"Yes, even wolves deserve some privacy from each other. Part of an imprint's responsibility is to give you a place to breath and center yourself but that can't happen if you know your every thought is open to everyone else. That is more than the Tribe has a right to ask of you." Erika placed a hand on his forearm in a comforting gesture.

"How old are you?" A completely awed voice of Seth Clearwater was heard from beside his sister's side.

"I'm not exactly sure but I guess about a thousand years give or take."

"No way, that's really old!" Seth whisper yelled as he and several others looked at her in shock. Erika threw her head back and laughed.

"Yes, I'm truly old," her laughter dying down and tears of happiness danced in her eyes.

"Erika, what have you come to warn us about." Jake asked as people seemed to get over their shock. Her face because and she looked around the fire catching the eye of each person.

"The ones you call Cold Ones are not the only vampires. In the vampire world they are called Day Walkers because they do not sleep during the day. The Night Walkers consider themselves the true vampires and are much older and more established with a network of political and governing bodies. They don't sparkle nor does their venom kill, or turn anyone they drink from. True vampire blood can actually heal a human, some more than others and the older a vampire is the stronger their blood. They do not have to kill their victims when they feed. Most will hypnotize their victim and heal the puncher wounds from their fangs without the blood donor being aware anything even happened to them."

"So there really are vampires like in the movies?" Leah asked.

"Yes, most vampires have an excess of ego. Some of those stories were actually written by vampires. Some things they purposely got wrong, like not being able to see them in mirrors, or garlic poisoning them. Although that and asparagus seem to make blood taste gross to them so maybe there is some truth in that." Erika said with a small shrugged of her shoulders.

"How can we kill them?" Jared asked for somewhere on the left.

"Stake to the heart, silver, Holy Water and beheading are the most often used. But that is the least of the coming changes. The Vampires have decided to 'come out of the casket' as it were. There is a new invention from Japan, a synthetic blood that was meant to save lives in the operating room. Vampires have learned that they can survive on it and are bored with living in the shadows."

"What about the Cold Ones? Bella told me that they threatened to come and change her themselves if she has not been changed by her eighteenth birthday." Jake asked and heard murmurs of shock and anger from those around him.

"Jacob, when did you learn this and why have you not told us before?" his father demanded.

"I found out yesterday and I am telling you now." Jake replied with the first hinting of Alpha in his voice.

"Calm down Jacob," Erika started as she stood and moved to block Billy from his view across the fire. She placed both her hands on his shaking shoulders and kneeled down in front of him and capturing his eyes with hers.

"This girl you speak of will not be changed unless that is her choice. I have not met with the Cullens to inform them of the change in power. Aro and his brothers will no longer rule as they threaten the true vampire's agenda. The Cold Ones are very naive and believe true vampires do not exist. The Night Walkers liked the arrangement because it helped them control the population of Sparkles." He gave her a small nod of his head before looking down to the sand at his feet.

"Jacob," she placed a hand beneath his chin and raised his face to hers again. "Sometimes there are reasons why the one we love is not chosen as our imprint, trust that your soul knows who you're looking for, even when your heart disagrees." Her blue eyes felt like they were looking into his soul as she carefully whipped a single tear from his cheek before standing. She walked past Leah on her way back to her spot and stopped to place a hand on her shoulder as well.

"When will the vampires make this announcement?" Emily asked from Sam's side.

"They are planning a media blitz in two weeks, TV news conferences, twitter, facebook, radio everything broadcast at the same time." Erika answered sitting back down.

"Are they really that organized?" Sam asked.

"Yes, they've had Kingdoms and Areas set up for hundreds of years." Suddenly Paul's stomach growled loudly from across the fire.

"Sorry, but a wolf needs to eat." He smirked in typical Paul cockiness.

"Bonfires are for food as much as anything." Erika smiled at him. "Enough of the heavy stuff, it's time to celebrate the life of your departed Tribe member."

With that everyone broke apart into smaller groups most talking about what they had learned to night and the changes to come. Erika was speaking to her old friend Sadie when she heard Sam tell Jacob, Quil and Paul that he was worried because they hadn't been able to spot Victoria for a few days and he wanted two of them to run a patrol. She told Sadie farewell before walking over to Sam on the other side of the fire.

"Sam did Victoria have red hair?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

"Actually, I killed her two days ago. She was a threat to the Vampires because of her lack of mental stability so I was asked to come take care of her."

"We haven't been able to catch her for weeks. How did you do it?" Quil asked.

"The queen of Washington called my brother and asked for my services. After they arranged the fee it was all pretty simple."

"No, he means how where you able to kill her all by yourself." Paul clarified.

"Oh sorry," She said with a slight blush. "I noticed she liked to spend a lot of time in the water were she thought she was safe from all of you, so I shifted into a shark and tore her head off. Then it was just a matter of burning her head and letting the body sink to the ocean floor. If humans ever find it they will just think it's a statue that lost its head over time."

"What else can you shift into?" Sam asked.

"Anything I want." Erika answered.

"Can you show us?" Quil asked while bouncing slightly in excitement.

"I need to speak with the Cullens tomorrow morning, how about four o'clock in the meadow near the northern border?"

"We will meet you there." Sam stated while looking around the wolves gathered at his side.

"If you would like I could also start training the Pack on how to block personal thoughts?"

"I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say the sooner we don't have to see Sam and Emily getting it on in our heads the better!" Paul spoke up just as Sam hit him on the back of the head. "Why the hell does everyone keep doing that?"

"Because you're an ass" Jake reminded him with a smirk, "Not that we all don't agree with you." Jake took off in a run with Sam at his heals as the others laugh at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short and still setting up the next scene which will have a lot more action and meat in it.**

**Chapter 2: Friendships and Promises Kept**

Jake arrived early to the meeting at the meadow; somehow he was not surprised to find the others there before him. Since the bonfire all any of them could talk about, or for that matter think about, was learning how to not hear each other all the time. Sure the Sam, Emily & Leah triangle was bad, but all the little stuff was equally bad. No one wanted the others to know when they woke up with morning wood or picked burrs out of their butt after accidently rolling in a thorn bush.

_Hey Jake, why ya' late? _Embry mentally called to him.

_Sure, sure like we're all not early._

_Erika isn't here yet. I wonder what she'll look like. Did you see her? _Seth asked in rapid session which caused Jake to picture Erika on the beach as she transformed into an eagle.

_Holy shit, that was cool! _Paul called as Leah head butted him for swearing.

_Watch your mouth jerk, _was her quick reprimand.

_Whatever bitch, what are you going to do about it? _Paul snarled back as hunched down preparing to attack.

_STOP! _Sam commanded as he jumped in between them.

_What, she is a female dog. _Paul continued to growl at Leah.

There was a sudden screech from above as an eagle dove at the meadow before changing into the largest arctic wolf any of them had seen. If they were the size of a horse, then this wolf was the size of a Clydesdale and stalking toward Paul with barely controlled rage.

_I have just spent hours dealing with the most self-adsorbed, self-righteous bunch of idiots to walk in the day light only to find a pack brother attacking his sister? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't teach you a lesson in humility?_ Ericka demanded in each of their minds with such power that many had lowered their heads in submission and tucked their tails under them, even their alpha stepped away from her.

_Sorry, _Paul bowed his head and showed his neck to her.

_I am not the one you owe an apology to, _Erika all but growled back to him with a nod toward Leah.

Paul belly crawled over to Leah, _I'm sorry. _ Leah didn't reply verbally but nodded her head and turned her back to him as she walked over to Seth's side and sat down.

The pack watched the arctic wolf take a few deep breaths and somehow shrink to their size and become a russet color that blended into the meadow around them.

_I can't hear her; do you think she's still mad Leah? _Seth whispered quietly to his sister as she set a paw gently on his.

_Yes, but even if we can't hear her I bet she can hear us, you should ask her. _As usual, none of the conversations in wolf form as ever really private.

_You are correct sister, I can hear you. How do you except to protect your people when you attack each other? I realize, maybe better than any of you, that the size of your pack is both a blessing and a curse. In Ephram's time there were only three and the tribe itself was smaller. They learned to depend on each other from birth just to survive as humans let alone as wolves. Your lives are different, no longer do you have to hunt together just to provide food for your families. Now you could get a job on the computer and order your food delivered online without ever connecting with another person. Your biggest challenge as a group is learning to work together because any fission within the group is a weakness others will use against you. _

_You think they don't know about the division between Leah and Sam or the clicks within the pack? That self-involved mind reader thinks he is the only one with that talent but he broadcasts louder than any of you. Edward knows your weaknesses and manipulates both Bella and Jake to get what he wants._

_How does he do that? _Jared asked speaking up for the first time.

_He knows they love each other and plays it against them both. He knows Jake would give his life for Bella and that she loves Jake too much to completely fall under his glammer. Yes, he wants to drain her but by not doing so it's like prolonging foreplay. The climax is so much better because of the anticipation. He doesn't want an eternity with her without the drugging call of her blood. He would rather fifty to sixty years at her side before a climaxal and supposed merciful draining._ Erika informed the group.

_I have to tell her!_ Jake started to get up from where he'd been sitting.

_SIT_ Erika commanded with more power than Sam's Alpha voice. _Did you not hear me? She is glammered, by going to her now you loss the power of the knowledge I give you. Bella would not believe you anyway. Stop and think about it, Edward is not the only vampire in that coven glammering her. Don't you realize she is under the spell of that stupid pixie as well? Are you sure Bella was ever really in Italy at all?_

_What do we do?_ Sam asked.

_First we work on building walls in your minds and teaching each of you how to control the pack mind. That control will also keep Edward from being able to read your minds as well. _Suddenly Erika's wolf form seemed to smile as she laughed in their minds, _and that really pisses him off._

_I though he couldn't read Bella's mind. Isn't that way he likes her? _Jake asked.

_Lies, remember vampires have had years to work on their acting skills. It is another easy was to control her if she thinks she can speak whatever she wants in her head. This way Bella actually tells him more than if he tried to read her mind as she actively thought of stupid songs are something unimportant. How else do you think he knows so much about your and Bella's relationship? _Erika somehow managed to raise one wolf eyebrow.

_OK guys, let's get to work._ Sam called.

For the next couple of hours Erika taught the pack different ways to block their thoughts from each other. After breaking into groups of two and three they became aware that the longer someone had been a wolf the easier it was for them to open and close their mind to the pack.

Jake had been practicing with Leah when she suddenly stopped and moved to her brother's side as he lay with his eyes closed. Jake could tell they were talking to each other but for the first time realized he could not hear them in his mind.

_SETH'S TIRED, I'M TAKING HIM HOME. _Leah opened her pack mind and yelled to everyone.

_Fine, no need to shout about it,_ Paul called back in a much friendlier voice that earlier in the day.

_Sorry, I didn't mean to. I guess I pushed too hard. _Leah hung her head too tired to fight with Paul.

_Hey its fine, _Paul returned as he gently pushed her side with his head. _Come on, I'll go back with you._

_Let's call it a night everyone. _Sam suggested noticing all of them tired from the mental exercises of the last two hours.

_Keep practicing; I'll see all of you in a few days. _Erika called as she started to turn away from the group.

_Wait, where are you going? _ Quill called.

_I need to speak with my brother in Seattle about the meeting with the Cullens and then meet with the Queen regarding the Cullens as well. Whether they like it or not they are now under her rule. After that I'm going to make up for all the sleep I've missed in the last few days._ Erika finished with a weary sigh.

_When will you be back? _Sam asked.

_Sometime on Tuesday, then we will work on opening the pack mind while in human form._

_Thank you for teaching us. _Sam told her respectfully as he lay down in front of her.

_Your welcome, I hope it helps each of you find some peace. _Erika replied before shifting back into a golden eagle and flying east.


	3. Chapter 3

_It was amazing the changes two and a half days can make_, Jake thought to himself. It was Tuesday afternoon and he watched as Leah and Sam walked back from yet another meeting in the woods, this time with Emily included. Without constantly seeing Emily and Sam's life together in all their heads it allowed Sam and Leah finally get closure for their relationship. Emily and Leah may never again be best friends but the cousins were making tentative steps forward.

_Leah, now there is the real change. It must have been harder than any of us realized to suddenly have a bunch of guys in your head. Oh god, what if she had…we would have all had…yuck how do girls deal with that…gross STOP thinking about…_ Jake gave himself a physical shudder as Paul walked up to him and held out a pop.

"Hey, what's cha thinking?" Paul asked as he opened his can.

"Trust me bro you do not want to know." Jake said taking a long pull of his Coke.

"That's kind of weird isn't it, seeing those three together with no yelling or tears." Paul commented as he nodded toward Sam, Emily and Leah. "She's really not that bad, now that she's not so bitchy all the time."

Jake simply looked at Paul and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on you have to admit she's pretty hot." Paul kept his eyes glued to Leah.

"Leah?" Jake asked as he nearly choked on his last sip of pop.

Paul didn't even hear him as he left to join Leah at the picnic table in Sam and Emily's backyard.

Jake shook his head and moved over toward the recycle bin and threw in his can in as he noticed Jared pull up in a beat-up green Ford Taurus and help a girl out of the passenger seat. From behind his left shoulder he heard Quil start singing quietly.

"Another one bites and dust, and another one down, and another one down, and another one bites the dust." Jake quickly elbowed Quil while trying not to laugh.

"Hey everyone, this is Kim!" Jared called excitedly as the girl next to him blushed and nodded her head. "She's in my Chem class!"

"Hmm, Jared she's been in our class since kindergarten." Quil called good naturedly.

"Wow really," Jared turn toward Kim. "You were really in our class?" At his awed expression Kim just rolled her eyes as she smiled at him.

"Yes, Jared and we sat next to each other all last year in English."

"Really, where was I?" Jared looked at her with adoring eyes.

"Trust me I wondered that myself." Kim commented quietly enough that if not for their wolf hearing they would have missed it.

"Girlfriend I am going to like you!" Leah called out as she stood and made the first move to personally greet Kim.

Twilight as just starting to fall and the group were happily swapping embarrassing stories about each other for Kim's enjoyment when Seth asked. "Hey, I thought Erika was coming back today, has anyone heard from her?"

"She called to say she had some business to take care of, something with Vamps I think." Sam informed the group.

"She's cool but I wonder how she became so involved in all this stuff." Quil interjected from across the small fire they had going, mostly for light.

"Our Mom has been going though the old stories since I changed." Leah started to speak from her spot on the picnic bench between Seth and Paul. "I think she is doing it to avoid thinking about our Dad." Leah stopped for a moment, as Paul rubbed her shoulder with his, and drew in a deep breath.

"Anyway, she found a couple of stories about a female wolf that came from across the Great Plains. The stories hint that she and Ephraim fell in love and she lived with the Tribe for many years but then something happened and she left. We know from other stories that Ephraim was the first to imprint. I think that's why she left." Leah finished as Seth gently reached for her hand.

A hush fell over the group for several minutes as each member waited for someone else to speak first.

"That still doesn't really explain how she knows so much about Vamps, did your Mom find out anything about her brother? He must be a shifter too." Sam finally spoke as he tried to move the conversation onward.

Suddenly each was hit with a wave of mental images, three Vampires with red eyes in long capes gliding south through the woods near the Treaty line: a blond child vampire leading more vampires behind her: Edward and Alice are moving in from the east. _AMBUSH, HELP!_ They all heard screaming though their heads.

"Erika!" Jacob yelled.

"Jared, stay here with Emily and Kim." Sam commanded aloud as suddenly clothes are left in shreds as the wolf pack charged into the woods in the direction Erika's thoughts were leading them.

_Erika why are you running as a wolf and not flying? _Sam demanded as the pack raced toward the open field near where they had saved Bella.

_Human, must protect. _Suddenly it was if they could actually feel someone clinging to the fur in their necks and legs gripped around their bodies, Erika then projected the smell of lilacs and spring rain to the pack mind. _Protect her!_

The door to Erika's thoughts suddenly slammed shut but she somehow was able to let the pack to see through her eyes as she reached the meadow and raced across it toward the pack coming in from the north. Leah being the smallest and fastest of the pack reached her first with Sam's huge black wolf in a close second. Each of them took positions on Erika's left and right as the girl slid off her back and was quickly surrounded by the rest of the Pack.

The small blond and her group arrived on the south edge of the clearing just as Edward and Alice arrived from the east and joined the vampires in a half circle.

_Close your minds do not open them until the battle is over!_ Erika instructed before slamming what felt like a steel door down on hers.

"Shifter I see that you have aligned yourself with the Dogs." A vampire with waist long black hair and red eyes addressed Erika with contempt dripping from his words.

Erika quickly shifted into her human form as Sam moved in front of her and sat up strait. Leah moved in closer to her left side and Jacob, with a low growl continuously vibrating from his chest, moved to her right effectively covering her naked form from the vampires' view.

"Aro, wish I could say it nice to see you and your brothers but we both know that would be a falsehood. The time of your reign is over. The True Vampires will not allow your kind to jeopardize their plans." Erika addressed the sneering Day Walker.

"We are the true Vampires. I am the oldest of my kind; in nine hundred years I have never heard of the weak vampire race you alien yourself with." The vampire with long white hair continued.

Erika threw her head back with a laugh, "Conceited fool, there are Vampires thousands of years older than you. I myself am at least a hundred years older than you and you have the audacity to claim that other beings have not existed before you?"

"You cannot possibly be telling the truth. Edward what is she really thinking?" The third cloaked vampire addressed Edward, drawing everyone's attention to a perplexed looking Cullen duo.

"They must be a life form below even humans because I cannot hear any of their thoughts." Edward's arrogant reply was met with growls from more than one wolf.

"Bloody Hell Edward; are you honestly so self absorbed as to think you are the only mind reader that I have met in over a thousand years? That I haven't learned how to block you? That I haven't trained the Pack as well?" Erika asked smiling and shaking her head as she reached out to calm a still growling Jacob with a hand on his head. "Please, you are the loudest broadcaster I've ever met. And stop thinking about the three-way you had last night with the pixie and the child vampire here. Jane is it? The whole picture in your head is just grossing me out and to be honest you're not very well endowed and your rhythm needs work."

Edward suddenly took an attack stance as Quil and Paul could be heard behind Erika pretending to be sick to their stomachs.

"ENOUGH," Aro demanded. "You have taken what is our meal and we want it back."

"No." Erika replied as the Pack shifted and Sam stood into a more defense position. "She is MINE and your kind is no longer authorized to feed on humans. Leave now or you will be terminated."

Suddenly several things happened at the same time, Seth fell to the ground howling in pain as Erika reached forward and grabbed Sam, using his back as a vault to hurled herself into the air as she changed into the huge arctic wolf. She landed directly on top of Jane as she clamped her jaws into Jane's skull and tore it open spitting vampire brain all over the forest floor.

Erika was surrounded by the vampires with Jane, as Leah with Paul at her side faced off with Edward and Alice. Jacob, Embry and Sam battled the three Volturi brothers as Quil and Seth stood guard over the human. Quil had forced the girl to the forest floor and was completely covering her body with his own crouched form as he growled and snarled at anything getting too close to her.

At piercing scream filled the forest as Erika was bit by a Volturi guard who took a chunk out of her right hindquarter. Jake had just torn the head off the blond brother and was leaping to help Erika when man with flowing blond hair darted from the sky with a centuries old battle cry screaming from his lips. He quickly grappled the nearest vampire and tore his arms off as he started giving commands.

"Dragon. Rätt slaksidan?" The man addressed Ericka in a language the Pack didn't recognize.

The blond warrior threw the armless vampire into the air as Erika morphed into what Seth would later tell Jacob was a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon from Harry Potter. She let loose a huge pillar of fire burning not only the vampire falling back to earth but also two others that had been closing in on her damaged right side.

Jake fell back to help Embry and Sam finish dismembering the three brothers. Leah had just torn off Alice's head as Paul played with Edward by tearing off each of his limbs but leaving his head attached.

The Pack turned their attention back to Erika and the warrior as they worked as a perfectly matched pair, their backs together and seemly able to predict each other's movements as they finished dismembering the remaining six vampires that were attracted to the blood freely flowing from Erika's leg even in her dragon form.

Paul had ripped off Edward's bottom jaw making it impossible for him to talk even if he could still read their minds.

_Hey, I think that guy might be a real vamp._ Paul dropped his mental shield to address the pack as a whole.

_Dude, Erika said not to open our minds until the fight was over._ Embry shot back.

_Then why can you hear me? And please, the fight is over, those two are just playing._ Paul rolled his eye as Sam growled at him.

_They are totally cool to watch_, Seth called out as his wolf sat down to watch the fight as if it was a WWE on pay-per-view.

_Start piling up the parts, but make sure to divide each single leech into separate piles._ Sam commanded as the duo finished off the last Volturi vampires.

"Shifters move," the blond called out as Erika's dragon turned to light the piles of vampire parts littering the field on fire.

_Sam_, Seth called from his post near Embry, who was still standing in a defensive position over the girl. _Something's go'n on with Em._

Sam's large wolf slowly padded over to Embry, who growled even loader as he drew back his lips showing each of his razor sharp teeth.

_Embry, it's okay, no one is going to hurt her._ He tried to reach out to his brother.

_MINE, she's mine_. Embry stated emphatically.

Erika noticed what was happening and with a nod to the blond warrior phased into her smaller brown wolf form. Her right hind leg was now bleeding even more and she could no longer put weight on it as she slowly limped on three legs over to Embry.

_Sam be careful,_ Erika addressed the Alpha wolf. _He has imprinted in wolf form and is acting on pure instinct._

Erika continued limping slowly toward Embry with her neck exposed in submission.

_Embry, stand down, you are scaring Claire. Can you feel her?_ Erika asked as she crumpled to the ground.

_Claire?_ Embry's wolf wined slightly as he stood up and relaxed his stance slightly.

_Yes, Claire. You need to calm down. She knows what you are but you need to let her up and take her back to Sam's._

Embry whined again but slowly stood all the way up and moved from standing over the girl. He continued to walk around Claire until he was in front of her , he then turned his body as he laid down facing Claire with his head on his paws and tail thumping on the ground.

Erika moaned in pain as she phased into her human form. The blond warrior, who until now had been standing with a bored expression on the far side of the field, suddenly darted with in-human speed to her side and gathered her carefully in his arms as he sat on the cooling meadow grass.

"Erika?" the girl called as she slowly looked up and began to sit up. She looked to be about 17 and had the high cheek bones and dark eyes of the Quileute but Erika's curly brown hair falling in waves to her waist. There were leaves and tangles visible in her long hair and a dirt streak on her high forehead. Her red tee shirt and jeans were also covered in grass from the forest floor.

"Claire," Erika addressed though clinched teeth, "This is Embry your imprint."

Embry gave a small bark and crawled forward as Clair turned to look him in the eye. Her body twitched with the power of the imprint bond and not able to stop from touching her Embry reach out and licked her face.

"Oh gross!" Clair's face scrunched up as she wiped her cheek in discussed, much to the amusement of the rest of the Pack. Claire turned back toward Erika, "You're bleeding, Grandmother said you could heal fast."

With pain clearly written on her face Erika asked, "Claire, please let Embry take you to Sam's, I can't carry you."

"ÄLSKADE en, how bad is it? You should not have phased so many times," the blond asked as he shifted Erika on his lap to see the large portion of her right thigh missing.

"It's the venom; it's keeping me from healing."

"That is not acceptable, you pain irritates me. I will heal you now." While his tone was authoritative and demanding, he held her with extreme gentleness and care.

"Sam, please take the Pack back to your house. I will meet you there."

Sam instantly phased into his human form, uncaring of his nakedness in the midst of the Pack and lingering purple smoke surrounding the clearing.

"Erika, who is this being? His is not a kind we have seen before and I will not trust your safety to one we don't know." Sam announced in his Alpha voice.

Erika placed a restraining hang on the blonde's chest, "This is my brother and Blood Bonded Eric. He can heal me but you won't like how he does it. Please take the Pack to your house and we will meet you there."

"I don't think we should leave you alone with a vampire." Sam stated still not relaxing his stance.

"Shifter I have cared for my daughter since she was six months old, if I was going to kill her I could have done it thousands of times over by now. Her pain hurts me and I will not allow it any longer, your childishness delays her healing."

As she laid her head tiredly on Eric broad chest, "Sam leave Jacob if you must, he can report back to you before we return."

"Sam," Jacob demanded with shades of Alpha in his tone as he quickly phased. "Erika needs clothes and blankets and Emily needs to know you're alive. Return with the Pack and make the guest room in the Lodge ready for the both of them." Jacob turned toward Leah and Paul, "Leah, you bring back some clothes and blankets, if you need to check my sister's closet. Paul go with Seth and let Sue know that Erika is hurt."

Sam and Jacob looked hard into each other's eyes until finally Sam gave a nod of his head and phased back into a wolf. With a load bark he started by toward his house with the wolves behind him.

"Erika?" Clair called will looking at Embry and shifting from foot to foot but with her eyes looking anywhere by Jacob.

"Oh sorry, umm Embry will take you back, just ride him… Oh I mean," Jacob stammered as he blushed bright red.

"Clair," Erika started, "just let Embry carry you back to Sam's house. Embry, do NOT phase until you have something to wear, do you hear me?" Embry gave a solemn nod of his head as he waited for Clair to carefully climb onto his back.

"Somehow it was a lot less weird then it was Erika carrying me, nope never mind, out load that sounds just as weird. Come on horsy, let's go." Clair waved to Erika and dug her fingers into Embry's fur.

"Lover, I am going to suck out the venom now and then you will need to take some of my blood," Eric told her, more for Jacob than for he or Erika. As he spoke he laid her carefully on her left side with her right leg exposed to him.

"Wait, will that turn her?" Jacob started to move toward the couple. "And what the heck is a Blood Bond?"

Eric suddenly stood in front of Jacob, "The only reason I tolerate your presents is because you are one of Black's, keep your silly questions to yourself until after my sister is without pain."

"Jacob, it's okay, remember what I told you about Vampire blood." Erika's voice was getting softer and her breath coming in quick shallow pants.

Eric was quickly at her side and without any warning bit into her open wound and began suck out the venom. Erika reached her right hand down and entwined her fingers in Eric's long blond hair as her body started to relax.

Jacob's hands were shaking and he was trying to hold back his wolf that begged to be released and kill the Vampire feeding from his Pack mate. "Erika, I really need you to talk to me, your heart rate is slowing and I can't keep the wolf controlled much longer here."

"The venom is out," Eric lifted his head and licked a small drop of blood away.

"Thank fuck," Jacob breath as he sunk onto his knees in relief. Suddenly he could hear something crashing though the forest and looked up to see Leah enter the clearing with a bundle strapped to her back.

On one smooth motion Leah phased and threw on a loose fitting red sundress almost faster than Jacob could blink. "Jees Black, put some clothes on already." She told him as she threw a pair of cut offs at him.

"Look, I don't know what kind of thing you have going on here but let's put some clothes on my girl here." Leah stated as she boldly moved toward the Viking who simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you think I have not seen her naked many times before?" Eric asked her with some amusement.

"I'm thinking in a thousand years you've seen a lot, but Jakie boy here and that group of teenage mutts back home is a totally different matter." She said with a head jerk in the direction she had arrived from. "Those fools have had enough of a show for today."

Eric's face suddenly transformed, his sky blue eyes sparkled and a sexy grin light his face. "I think my child Pan would like you."

Leah couldn't help the sudden heat that hit her were it mattered most, "Wow you hot."

Eric roared with laughter, "Well maybe not as much as she would hope."

A small moan from Erica refocused both the attention, "Here let me help you." Leah said as she moved to Erika. Eric gently lifted her body and Leah quickly put a second teal color sun dress over her head. "Sorry, they're kind of baggy but I've learn it's faster to get dressed after phasing that way."

Eric then shifted Erika between his legs, facing away from him as he sat against a tree. Her body leaning against his chest and his left arm was wrapped around her waist. As Jacob and Leah watched he bit into his right wrist and put it up to Erika's mouth.

"Drink little one," he told her as he placed a small kiss on her temple. Erika slowly raised her hands to his wrist and held on as she drank. With each pull of blood Eric's face became more blissful as his thumb started to slowly move back and forth over the lower curve of her right breast.

"Go," Eric suddenly demanded. "I will bring her when her leg is healed."

Leah could smell the lust coming off both of them and gave Jacob a shove from where he stood transfix watching the duo. "Move Black," With that they turned and left the clearing.

**AN: This took forever and I'm not totally happy with it but what can you do. Below is the Swedish translation per the internet so please blame Google if it wrong.**

**Dragon. Rätt slaksidan?" = "Dragon. Right flank?"**

**ÄLSKADE en, = Beloved one**

**Let me know what you think, the good and bad. **

**Also, should Jacob be with Bella now that Edward and Alice are gone or should Bella and Jasper bond over the horrid things Edward and Alice did to them both? In this story it could easily go either way.**


End file.
